Dear Diary
by 15sok
Summary: <html><head></head>Read our princess thought and memories during her journey to find the Deadly Sins and free her kingdom. I don't own the series or the characters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the series or the characters

Dear Diary

It was a beautiful day in Liones, the people were at hard work, the kids were playing, and me and my sisters Veronica and Margaret, were overseeing Liones with bright joy and pride over our country together.

That was until the two Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus and Hendriksen, over throne my father, Bartra Liones and took over Liones, imprisoning my two sisters! Luckily, I manage to escape due to my past experiences of escaping the castle and manage to escape into the forest without the Holy Knights notice.

I couldn't believe it, the Holy Knights stage a coup against my father who give them nothing but hope and kindness for them. But, I guess that couldn't be of help, but the real problem of how to liberate the kingdom from the Holy Knight, I'm not really that strong, unlike Gil or father.

Suddenly I realize there is one group of people that might help me, and that could be the Seven Deadly Sins! I know they are known as traitors for nearly overthrown my father, but in all honestly I have no choice. If they are known to rival the Holy Knights, they might be of help and they might not be all bad. Father and Margaret used to talk about them positive all the time despite their traitors statue.

While walking for days, I manage to come across a large rusted armor that I somehow able to move around in despite the size. If you are wondering, the reason I wore in because this could hide my identity from the Holy Knights and I have always wanted to wear one when I was a child, which Veronica always talk about?

I was walking for days in the armor which was still heavy, but I manage to come across a bar which could help me find the Deadly Sins! However, due to lack of food, water, and rest, I collapsed the moment I got in which somehow scared a bunch of people!

Once I woke up, I notice a blonde kid who was touching my chest which he revealed that he was checking my heart rate as I was thankful for his concern, but could have done it without touching my chest several times! To my shock, that the child was really the owner of the bar despite his age, but to my overjoy to see a talking pig which I happily hug it.

I always wanted a talking pig since I was child due to my sister Margaret always telling stories of a heroic pig who help good little kids. Moment later, the owner give me some food which I eat, I sadly admit that his food isn't all that great, but I was touch by his kindness as I haven't had any kindness since the Holy Knight overthrown my father, so much so, I was brought to tears!

As I wish this peaceful moment would last longer, I was stunned to hear knights outside of the door, asking for the rust knight which happen to be me! I was scared for the owner and the pig named Hawk to get in trouble because of me, but I was amazed when the owner took the heat while letting me escape from the back door.

I was scared that the knights might caught me and take me back to the Holy Knights, which end my journey to find the Deadly Sins, but I was than saved once again by the owner! I was sadden by the owner need to save me, because the owner could be a poor guy who could have a family like I did, and was risking his life for me!

When a Holy Knight appeared, I decided to go along with the Holy Knight in order to let the owner and Hawk to be safe, but when the Holy Knight attack me, the owner saved me once more! After that moment I started to cry, not because I nearly died, but because of the owner saving me multiple time a day he saved me, he doesn't even know me, but yet still choice to save me. Sound like a kind hero my father always tell me in stories!

But, to my shock and amazed, the owner revealed his name Meliodas which I realize that is the same name as the leader of the Deadly Sins until I spot his tattoo of a dragon, he is Meliodas! When Meliodas defeated the Holy Knight, he told me about finding the others and offered me a job to be his waitress to find the others which I happily accepted his offered.

Meliodas revealed that he has a giant green pig who happen to be Hawk mother and we hide on her, to go to the next town which I waited, for the next time to be stronger and find the other Sins, my goal has gotten shorter!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary, my first day in the Boar Hat was a 'complex' expression. I was over joy to finally meet one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas, and he is even the captain! However….I don't feel very comfortable in the new clothes lord Meliodas just give me, mainly because my panties can be seen and my belly!

Meliodas was different from what my father and the Holy Knights been telling me, Meliodas isn't a grown man, or a monster either. Lord Meliodas is very kind toward me since this journey we started together, but I wish he stop messing with me as he seem to be keeping his crime a secret from me, I'm even wondering if he is a panties thieve as he told me.

However, I do enjoy being with Meliodas, and I do need his help whether I like it or not. I especially liked Hawk, he is so cute and funny, but I still have to focus, to find the Deadly Sins. We now stop at a local town known for the best ale, but it was currently ran out of water due to a Holy Knight stopping the water suppiles due to a childish prank!

I know the Holy Knights are the enemy, but for them to do something like this out of a childish prank, they went too far. But, luckily, lord Meliodas manage to return the water suppiles which made the villages very gladful and join in the bar to celebrate.

It was my first of the job and it was...difficult! I kept falling down and messing up orders for everyone. Despite the people not upset with my mistake, i was still upset over this and ran out. I don't really know why i was upset, but, I did believe that if i couldn't make it as a waiter, than how can i freed the kingdom, and would I just be dead weight for the Sins!

This remain me of my failure of keeping my first pet alive as i forget to keep his cage close as i felt bad about keeping him trap, failure to make my sisters hair pretty which lead to a bad painting picture of them. And failure to keep quite during father meeting with another king as i embrassemed him by putting cake under the king chair!

Maybe...it was a mistake to find them. That's what i thought until Meliodas appeared and told me stories about how Meliodas mess up when he first bought his bar, told me that i will get better at it, and i did made improvement in my journey, as i manage to find the captain of the Deadly Sins despite the Holy Knight been looking for them for ten years.

I was happy to know that i did something important, and i was glad to have met Meliodas and Hawk on this journey. When we got information on the next Sin, we headed to the Forest of White Dream on our next adventure.


End file.
